Chicken Run- The Unexpected Chick Adventures
by ChickenRun312
Summary: Follow the adventures of Ginger and Rocky's kids as these chicks grow up, facing problems, enemies and a whole lot more through their chick hood
1. Bandit Run

Rocky and Ginger's kids had grown up with quite the adventures under their belt, even going on more with their parents as young adults. But let's take it back to when they were just chicks.

Lillian, Grayson, Ava and Ricky were out playing with the other chickens, a friendly game of tag not too far away from the sanctuary. They were having too much fun to realize they were being watched by a pack of sneaky little vermin. Raccoons to be exact. The raccoons snuck onto the sanctuary, making sure no chickens were in view. Once the coast was clear, the rascals made their way to the chickens food supply and took as much as they could carry. All of it to be exact

With one final lookout they were on their way back to their tree home

The chicks tired out from running around and decided to get a snack and sit by the pond.

"You cheated again." Ava frowns

"How did I cheat?" Ricky asked

"You made us trip over sticks and rocks." Lillian folds her wings

They gasped to see all the food was missing and wasted no time in getting their parents. Ginger and Rocky couldn't understand what the problem was, the four chicks chirping madly and talking over each other

"Slow down, one at a time. What's going on?" Ginger said

"The food! It's gone!" Grayson chirps

"Gone? All of it?" Rocky asked

"Yes papa." Lillian nods

The couple looked at each other. Could the chicks be playing a trick or were they imagining things? They decided to check it out themselves and sure enough their kids were telling the truth

"See? We told you." Ricky sneers

"Kids, go on and play. This is for the adults to handle." Ginger tells them

The chicks pout and went to the edge of the pond

"Why do Mommy and daddy treat us like hatchlings?" Ava sighs, throwing a pebble

"Because we're just chicks." Grayson says

The little hens and roosters sat down on the uncomfortable gravel, thinking to themselves.

That's when they heard it. Chattering. They weren't sure what kind of animal it came from but it definitely wasn't something they were familiar with

"Should we get mommy and daddy?" Ava asked

"No. Let's find out ourselves." Ricky answers

The chicks swam across the pond and towards where they heard the chattering come from. They swam for what felt like years until they reached a pathway down by the water

They climbed out and shook out their feathers

"Now where?" Grayson asked.

Lillian looked around for clues and saw mysterious prints in the soft dirt. Paw prints of some kind. The chicks followed after their older sister. What kind of animal left these tracks? Were they the ones who stole their food?

The chicks stopped at a large tree where the tracks stopped.

"Dead end." Ricky sighs

A raccoon pokes their head out of the tree hole and looks down at the chickens

"What do you little pests want?" He growls

"Sorry sir. We're looking for our stolen food." Grayson apologizes

"Masked weirdo." Lillian mumbles

The little chicks had never seen a grey animal with a black mask before

"Hm...we stole some food not too long ago but I doubt it's the same stuff you're looking for. Good day." He disappeared back inside

"Hey, wait!" Ava calls out

She tried climbing up the tree. The little hen was making progress until one of her feet slipped and fell. Her siblings winced and rushed over to see if she was alright. Ava injured one of her wings and had some minor bruising. Their parents were going to be extremely upset

"Guys, we can't do this alone. We need help." Lillian says

"But we don't need the grownups! We can do this ourselves!" Ricky argues, ruffling his feathers

"It's ok to ask for help sometimes. We can't always do things on our own." Grayson shrugs

The chicks agreed to go back for the adults since Ava was hurt and they had a possible source of where the stolen food was

Lillian, Ava, Grayson and Ricky ran up the hillside, seeing a worried Ginger and Rocky looking for their kids since they haven't seen them in awhile.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They shouted, getting the couple's attention.

The chicks hugged their parents briefly before telling them where they went, their conversation with the weird masked animal and Ava getting hurt

"You four are in so much trouble. Next time let us go with you. You're all still so young to be wandering around by yourselves." Ginger scolds her chicks

"Yes mommy." They sigh

"But I guess we still wouldn't have guessed where to look or who took our food if you didn't go when you did." She smiles

Rocky picked up Ava

"Alright, princess. Let's get you fixed up." The American rooster said, walking to Mac's hut

The chicks stayed behind with their father while Ginger left with Bunty, Angus and Bunty to the raccoons tree. They got all their stolen food back from the rascals thanks to Bunty. Let's say it wasn't pretty...

"I guess it is ok to ask for help every once in awhile." Ricky smiles a bit

"Yeah. I'm all for getting help." Lillian nods

The chicks learned that it wasn't a bad thing to ask for help when you need it. You can't solve everything on your own no matter who you are

Sorry this isn't the best. I haven't been feeling well all day. Until the next chapter!


	2. The Ugly Chicken

The chicks were playing Marco Polo in the pond but the adults had to watch so they didn't go out too far from the island

"Marco!" Lillian chirps

"Polo." Ricky, Ava and Grayson reply, swimming away as their sister got closer

"Why I have to watch these little rascals is beyond me. I have better things to do." Bunty frowned

"Aye hen. I planned on making some new inventions today but I'll have to do them tomorrow." Mac says

"Aww come on. They're not that bad." Nobby buts in

"Got ya!" Lillian laughs

"You always get us when we barely even started!" Ava whines

They heard crying and looked to see where it was coming from. The chicks swam over to a couple of cat tails and moved through the vegetation

A duckling was sobbing. Why was it all alone?

"Hey. Are you alright?" Grayson asked

"They left me just because they think I'm ugly." She cried

"It's ok. We'll take you home with us. Our parents can help." Lillian pulls her closer

"Really?" The duckling sniffles

They nod and got to shore. The adults ran over

"Where did you four go? Why i oughta ground you all until next year!" Bunty clucks

Nobby saw the duckling and circled her. "Hm. Where are you from?"

"We found her in the cat tails. The others left her behind because they said she was ugly, uncle Nobby." Ricky explains

"Your uncle already holds that title." Bunty mutters

"Hey! Do not!" Nobby folds his wings

"Anyway, we promised we'd bring her back home. Mommy and daddy will know what to do." Ava interrupts

"Your parents are still dealing with the pest problem, lass." Mac reminds the little hen

The kids sighed in defeat. Now what?

"Hey, why don't we show her around?" Lillian suggests

"Why?" Bunty narrows her eyes

"Well, she's going to be staying on the sanctuary. She doesn't have anyone but herself." Grayson said

Nobby scratches at his arm feathers

"Sounds good to me. I was going to get a snack anyway." He said

The chicks and the duckling follow Nobby around the sanctuary, the British rooster making a slight detour to get a snack

"So, what's your name anyway?" Ricky asked

"Clementine." The duckling spoke softly

The chicks introduced themselves and Nobby joined them

"Ok. Where to next?" He mumbles, beak full of food

"Nobby, what are you doing?" Ginger asked, coming over to the group with Rocky right behind her

"Just showing this little duck around." Nobby answers truthfully

"Duck?" Rocky asked

The chicks moved aside to show them Clementine

Ginger bends over, putting her wings on her knees. "Where is your flock?"

"They left me behind because I'm ugly." Clementine says, tears filling her eyes

"You're not ugly, darling. I promise you that. Would you like to stay with us?" The British hen soothes

The little duckling nodded, smiling a bit at the hens kind words

"What about the pest problem?" Ava asked

"It's all taken care of." Rocky assures

The rooster picked up Clementine, a giggle slipping past her beak

The chicks walked home with their parents and new family member. Who would've thought that they'd have a duck in their family? Then again they were both birds

Once home, Ginger and Rocky put together a nest for Clementine while the kids played around the hut

"So, this is what it's like to have a home?" She asked, looking around in awe

"Yep. Pretty neat huh?" Ricky smiles

"Are you sure I'll be loved here and not be called ugly?" Clementine nervously rubs her wings

"That word isn't allowed here. Besides, you'll love our parents." Lillian puts a wing on her shoulder

Clementine relaxes a bit and plays with the chicks for awhile until it was supper time

The not at all ugly duckling was much happier than she was earlier, smiling and conversing during dinner

"We've been thinking and since your flock left you behind...well, we'd like to adopt you." Ginger smiles at Clementine

"Really? You mean it?" She asked

"Every word, kiddo. So, what do you think?" Rocky holds Ginger's wing

The chicks exchanged nervous looks. What if she didn't want to be in their family? What if she wanted to try looking for her flock?

"Yes." Clementine giggles

The kids hugged the duckling and the couple laughed at their reaction. It was certainly a wonderful day for their family

Ginger and Rocky tucked the chicks and Clementine in after supper. It was past their bedtime

Clementine got comfortable in her nest just as Ginger and Rocky made their rounds.

"Thank you...mommy...and daddy." She smiles sleepily at them

"You're welcome." Ginger smiles in return

"Sleep tight, angel." Rocky kisses her on the cheek

Clementine closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. She had a good feeling about her new loving family. And she definitely knew that they wouldn't ever call her ugly

I loved this one! So cute! 3 also it took me forever to find the perfect music for this. until the next chapter


	3. Leader Run Ginger’s Day Off

Ginger was about ready to pluck her feathers out. Everyone was constantly bugging her and she could never get a moments peace. However Rocky insisted that the stressed hen should take a day off to unwind and relax which she agreed to. The British hen left the sanctuary for the day to get a break from everyone

Rocky scrambles around with the kids lunch, being a complete mess without his mates help

"I think he's losing it." Grayson whispers

"Didn't take him long." Lillian giggles

Ricky bit into his food. It was as hard as a brick

"Papa, mine isn't food. It's a rock." He frowns

"Oh sorry Junior. I- I'll fix it." Rocky apologized

The kids exchanged looks

"Uh, we're not hungry anymore. We're gonna go play." Ava said

"Ok, have fun." The rooster sat down for a minute

They left the hut and let out a sigh

"That was crazy." Clementine said

But things weren't any better from there. The whole flock was lost without Ginger. They all acted like they lost their heads. No puns intended

"I guess everyone needs mommy's help." Lillian said

Babs was having trouble knitting, like she's never knit before

Mac's inventions were falling apart

Bunty was...well Bunty

Nobby was nervous eating

And Fowler didn't discipline anyone or talk about his RAF days

The chicks and Clementine went to the far side of the island to play but were immediately at a loss as to what to play. Usually Ginger would suggest what they should do but she wasn't around

"Ah!!!! This is madness!" Ricky shouted

"Shut your beak." Ava frowns

"No, he's right. We're lost without Mommy too." Clementine quacks

The chicks and the duckling left the sanctuary to find Ginger and bring her home to fix the mess. The British hen couldn't have gone far

"Where could she have gone?" Grayson asked. The yellow bandanna wearing little rooster was tuckered our after searching with his siblings for most of the day

Ava had an idea of where their mother could have gone and led the way to a secluded little creek hidden away by some thick underbrush

Sure enough Ginger was relaxing by the trickling water. She was slightly alarmed to see the little ones

"What are you doing here?" She raised her voice a bit

"Everyone needs you. They've gone insane without you." Lillian explains

"Please come back, momma." Clementine begged

Ginger sighs and knew it was time to go back and set things right. The chickens needed their leader

The green eyed hen led the kids back to the sanctuary, getting straight to work on helping the chickens

"Hey. Do you think we can ask about having berries for dinner?" Ricky whispers

"As if." Ava rolls her eyes

They started arguing and within minutes were tussling. Their mother came over and broke it

"Alright, what's going on here?!" She clucks in aggravation

"Just a little disagreement." Grayson answers

"We want berries for dinner!" Clementine quacks

"Well you're definitely not getting any after what you all just did." The British hen folds her wings

"So much for having you back." Ricky mutters under his breath

"Come on. Let's go, my little adventurers. It's getting dark." The hen with the green hat walked to her hut

The chicks and the duckling ran after her, not wanting to be left out in the dark by themselves. They went straight to bed upon entering the hut. It was a long day for the youngsters

"Tired before dinner?" Rocky smiles at his kids

"Mhm." They reply

"Well, come eat a little bit before you go to bed." Ginger chuckles

Lillian, Ava, Ricky, Clementine and Grayson climb out of their nests and join their parents. It was hard for them to eat and not nod off but after getting a few mouthfuls full of food, though it was actually edible this time since Ginger had helped her mate prepare the meal

Ginger dismisses them and they wander back over to their nests

Things were much better with Ginger around and they hoped she would stick around at the sanctuary if she ever did have another day off

I'm feeling a little tired myself but I think it's because of the weather. Until the next chapter! :D


	4. Spooky Run

The leaves on the trees started to change colors and fall to the ground, the air cooling off and making it rather chilly. The chickens were preparing for the change of weather since it wouldn't be long until they got snow.

The chicks and the duckling stayed inside the hut since it was too cold and also raining a bit.

"I'm bored." Grayson sighs

"Me too." Lillian agrees

"Wanna play tag?" Ava asked

"No. That's boring. Same with hide and seek." Ricky replies

"it's not that boring." Clementine said

Ginger and Rocky entered the hut, shaking out their wet feathers

"Hey!" Lillian frowns

"Have you five even moved at all today?" Ginger asked, walking to their huts little fire pit and got a fire going to warm up

"Maybe." Ava said

Rocky smiles at his little girl and ruffles her comb. "How about some scary stories? Halloween is just around the corner."

"Rocky, they're still young. They won't be able to sleep tonight if you tell them scary stories." Ginger furrows her brow

"Aww come on, doll face. They're tough little ones. Right guys?" The American rooster looks at his kids

"Yeah, please mommy?" Ava begs

"I won't wet the nest again." Ricky promised

Grayson, Lillian, Ava and Clementine scrunch up their beaks at his remark, taking a few steps back

"Alright but if you get scared I'm blaming your father." Ginger sighs, holding out her wings near the warm flames

Rocky sits down by the fire and the kids gathered around. The Rhode Island Red puts Clementine on his lap before starting

"There was once a group of little chicks like yourselves. They always liked to scare no matter what time of the year it was. The chickens in their flock hoped karma would get back at those little rascals for their unsatisfying pleasure of scaring their feathers off. On the night of Halloween, the chicks wanted to scare something besides the chickens in their flock and ventured out to see what they could scare. The chicks didn't find anything of interest until they came upon a large figure, sitting on a black horse. It was the headless horseman! The chicks did their best to scare the creep but nothing worked. They realized it was no good and ran back to their farm as fast as they could, the headless horseman hot on their tail feathers. The chicks raced into their hut and looked outside to see the creep was no longer in sight. They let out a shaky breath from what had happened and that's when they heard it. A sinister laugh in the air. The chicks stayed up all night in fear he would return and they vowed to never scare again."

Ricky and Grayson were bouncing with excitement however Clementine, Ava and Lillian were shaking

"Tell us another!" Grayson chirps

Rocky told the kids a ghost story followed by some terrifying monster stories until it was past their bedtime. Ginger and Rocky put them to bed before settling down for the night.

Ava couldn't sleep after hearing those stories. Every little noise kept her awake. She couldn't take it anymore and got out of her nest, running to the sleeping couple and climbing in their nest.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She whispers, shaking them vigorously until they awoke

"Ava? What's the matter, darling?" Ginger yawns

"I can't sleep." The little hen says

"You can sleep with us for the night, ok princess?" Rocky smiles sleepily at his daughter

Ava nestled herself between Ginger and Rocky and stayed up for a few minutes before finally dozing off but woke up when Clementine joined them in the nest, waking up her parents

"I can't sleep." Clementine trembled

Rocky puts both wings around his girls and they tried sleeping again. But it was short lived when Lillian hopped in the nest beside Ginger, the hen keeping her daughter close to her body for warmth

Rocky and Ginger realized that the kids shouldn't ever be told scary stories again. Except if it was Grayson or Ricky who weren't too bothered by them

I wanted to do a Halloween one since Halloween is in a few days :) until the next chapter!


	5. Both Ways

"They're at it again!" Grayson says, running over

The chicks grumble and cross their wings

Rocky and Ginger were arguing for the ninth time that week. They both had different views on how to raise the chicks and Clementine but it was not going in either favor. Rocky was raised to do as he pleases and Ginger was raised to be honest and have a backbone

The kids watched the couple exit the hut, yelling

Nobby wandered over but changed course as he saw the two were at it again

"Maybe we need to tell them how we feel?" Clementine shrugs

"Nah. That's for hatchlings." Ricky scoffs at his adopted sister

Clementine's beak started to quiver

"Nice going. You know she's sensitive!" Lillian smacks her little brother

Rocky and Ginger were coming over and saw what their daughter did

"You see? She did that because of how you're raising her!" Ginger squawks at her mate

"Me?! You're the one who taught them how to defend themselves!" Rocky argues

"You're always letting them get away with things!" The British hen shouts

"And you are always hard on them!" Rocky ruffled his feathers

And there they go again

The chicks and the duckling back away from the adults and went to their uncle's hut

"No, no, no. I'm not helping. Not this time." Nobby said

"Scaredy egg." Ava mumbles

"Hey, I heard that! I know better than to get between your parents if they're arguing." The British rooster tells his nieces and nephews

"Wimp." Grayson coughed

"What are you scared about? It's just yelling." Clementine quacks

"Scared? No, no, no. I'm petrified!!!" Nobby yells in fear. "Your mom can give a good blow to my ribs or worse. I'm not too worried about your dad."

"Uncle Nobby, we just want things to be the way they were. Where it didn't matter how they raised us." Lillian explains

"Then you should tell them how you feel. I'm not doing it for you." The short rooster goes over to his nest

The kids realized that their uncle was right and left the hut. Rocky stormed past without even looking at them, a scowl on his face

"Papa? Where are you going?" The duckling asked

"Away. Your mother has made it perfectly clear how she feels." The rooster replies

Things have definitely gotten worse

They went to Ginger to try and set things right but she wouldn't hear it.

"I know what's best for you. Your father is overreacting." She folds her wings

This earns her an eye roll. How could they tell both of their parents how they feel about the situation if one was absent?

Grayson got an idea and after making some tweaks, his siblings were in. They had to pretend they were in danger and needed help but they had to do it fast.

Mac, Bunty and Babs helped them by putting a log over the chicks as if it had fallen over on them. Babs went to get the two while Bunty and Mac finished up

The hens acted confused and worried when Babs returned with Ginger and Rocky, both worried for the safety of their little ones

"Help! It's really heavy!" Clementine quacks

"It hurts to move!" Ava cries

"Get us out!" Ricky yells

Together they push the log off and they immediately get up, showing they were never really hurt

"What's going on?" Ginger asked

"We wanted you both around to say that we don't like the way things are right now." Lillian says

"Meaning?" Rocky asked

"We don't like how you guys want to raise us." Ricky chimes in

The couple exchanged a look. Maybe they were being silly about the whole thing

"Alright. We won't discuss it anymore. And we also won't let it bother us." Ginger smiles

The chicks and the duckling high five each other and thank the hens for their help

Ginger grabbed Rocky by his bandanna and pulled him in for a make up kiss

Bunty, Mac and Babs covered Ricky, Ava, Grayson, Clementine and Lillian's eyes

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until the next one!


	6. Gobble Run

Grayson, Ava, Clementine, Ricky and Lillian were in the middle of playing duck, duck, chicken when they heard a strange animal call in the bushes

"Quit messing around." Lillian folds her wings

"It wasn't me." Ricky holds up his wings to show them

The gang looked over to where they heard the noise when a rather large bird jumped out, flapping its wings

The startled chicks and duckling ran back to the safety of the sanctuary as the bird chased them

"Help!" They called out

Bunty, Mac, Babs, Ginger, Nobby and Rocky rush over and the strange bird stops, the kids hiding behind the adults

"Who are you?" Bunty asked

"And what are you?" Nobby adds

"I'm Rupert. I'm a turkey you see. I ran away from home because those darn humans were going to eat me!" He gobbles. The large brown feathered bird didn't mean no harm

"Turkey?" Grayson whispers

The adults knew all too well what it was like when a human tried to kill them for food

"You're welcome to stay here until you find a new home." Ginger offers to their bird friend

"Thanks a bunch! You won't even know I'm here!" Rupert shakes their wings excitedly

However, the chickens very well did notice his presence. Rupert would sleep in a tree, his gobbling was unbearable, cause a ruckus and trash the sanctuary, he'd even go about and claim things as his own

The chickens knew that the turkey had to go. He even drove the chicks and Clementine crazy by ruining their games.

"What are we going to do?" Clementine asked

"Start a riot!" Grayson chirps

"Pipe down. We don't even have the proper tools to start a riot." Lillian rolls her eyes

"Then what do we do?" Ricky huffs

"Isn't it obvious? We find him a home." Ava said

The kids got to work on finding a suitable home for the troublesome bird

They looked at the different islands surrounding the sanctuary but none of them were good enough for Rupert so they looked beyond the sanctuary, traveling for miles

The kids managed to find a nice big tree in a little wooded area with a good food supply and a little stream nearby. Certainly it was acceptable for Rupert

They made their way back to the sanctuary and looked for the bird. It wasn't too hard to spot the large brown feathered trouble maker, wrecking the cricket net

"Hey! Rupert!" Lillian calls out to get his attention

Rupert looks over at the young ones

"Come with us! We found a nice home for you!" Clementine quacks

They lead Rupert to the little haven and the large bird loved it

"It's perfect guys! I don't know how to thank you!" Rupert gobbles

"It was nothing." Clementine smiles

"Thank you all so much." And with that the turkey flew up onto a tree branch

Ava, Grayson, Lillian, Clementine and Ricky went back home, proud of themselves for doing such a task on their own without the help of the adults. They couldn't wait to tell their parents what they did when they got back home

Sorry it's so short and bland. Until the next chapter! :)


	7. Nightmare Run

The chicks and Clementine were sitting around as their father told them a story before bed like he usually did on most nights. Ginger would chime in every so often with the story as Rocky was telling them about the time himself and Ginger were in the dreaded pie machine and escaped

"How did you escape?" Grayson gasped, clutching his little tail feathers

"Well we were in an oven and we barely got out of there alive. I uh...lost my footing though and fell into a pie, got some gravy in my eyes..." Rocky says, a little embarrassed

"I had to save your father after he fell into every single pie." Ginger elbows her mate

The kids giggled which embarrassed Rocky even more

The rooster clears his throat. "But the machine started to rumble and go into chaos after the carrot shot out of the gravy dispenser I plugged up and knocked some gears loose and we escaped without a single scratch but we were both exhausted from what we went through."

"I hope I never go in a pie machine." Clementine shudders

The chicks nodded in agreement. They settled down for the night and had pleasant dreams until suddenly they all dreams of their own about being in a pie machine...

Grayson dreamed about getting trapped in the oven, Ava dreamed about drowning from being doused with too much gravy, Ricky being shredded by the spinning razors, Lillian unable to escape from her pie prison and Clementine getting flattened by the dough roller

None of them got much sleep because of their nightmares constantly happening over and over, tossing and turning numerously in their nests

Ginger and Rocky got the chicks up for breakfast since they slept in

"They don't look too good." Rocky murmurs

Ginger picked up Ricky and sighs. "Darling, you wet your nest again."

"I couldn't help it! It was the pie machines fault!" Ricky chirps

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked

"The pie machine got me too!" Clementine trembled

"Me too!" Lillian chirps

"Me three!" Ava chimes in

"Did you all have nightmares about the pie machine?" Ginger asked her children, all of them nodding

Ginger had an idea and puts her son down. "You all have nothing to worry about. That was the only pie machine in existence. There are no more."

The chicks and the duckling relaxed at this. No more pie machines in the world was good to hear. Even if it was a lie that their mother made up. They had nothing to fear

"Smart, doll face." Rocky whispers

"I didn't see you step up with any ideas." Ginger teased

"What's for breakfast?" Grayson asked

"Pie." Rocky jokes

"Daddy that's not funny." Ava pouts

"Yeah. Show some respect." Ricky folds his wings

Ginger and Rocky chuckle at their kids. They may show fear at times but deep down the couple knew their kids would turn out to be just like them. Maybe even so when they become adults

Sorry for the short chapters. Until the next one! :)


	8. Family Run

The chicks and duckling were in the middle of eating when Ginger and Rocky came over. "Kids, finish up. We have important unexpected guests for you to meet."

"Who'd want to meet us?" Ricky snickers

"We're serious. Now hurry up." Ginger said

They all finished their meals and followed their parents out of the hut to see two old chickens, smiling down at them

"Who are they?" Ava asked, hiding behind Rocky

"Your grandma and grandpa. They wanted to visit you so be nice. They had a long trip." Ginger said in a serious tone

Janis hugged her grand chicks. "It's so nice to finally see you."

"Let them breath, dangnabit." Atticus clucks

Janis pulls away and they all gasp for air. She was a tight hugger for sure

Atticus and his wife both looked rather curiously at Clementine. Why was a duckling here at the sanctuary?

"Uh, what's a duckling doing around here?" The old rooster asked

"This is Clementine. We adopted her." Ginger puts her wings on the duckling's shoulders

"Why was she adopted?" Janis asked out of curiosity

"Her flock abandoned her." Ginger frowns a little at the thought

"So where did you come from?" Grayson asked

"Yeah! Where!" Lillian chirps

"We're from America." Atticus tells the anxious chicks

"Hey! That's where daddy's from!" Ava spoke up, joining her siblings and not cowering behind her father anymore

"Well we are his parents." Janis laughs

The chicks gathered around as Atticus told them stories from America. Clementine stayed with Ginger and Rocky since she didn't feel welcomed by her grandparents. Was it because she's ugly? Is she not good enough to be with this new family of hers? So many thoughts came to mind

Ginger gently nudged her adopted daughter. "Something on your mind, darling?"

Clementine snaps out of her thoughts and looked up at her mother, shaking her head

Atticus and Janis stayed at the sanctuary for a week, spending most of their time with Ginger and Rocky's chicks to make up for lost time. Clementine however wouldn't go near them still. She felt more comfortable around her parents

She watched from a distance as the old chickens gave their grand chicks presents

Janis gave Grayson a yellow bandanna. "This was your grandpa's when he was younger."

Grayson stares at the bandanna in awe

Atticus chuckled and ruffled the little roosters comb

Ricky smiles proudly as his grandma gave him a green bandanna

"This was your uncle Shane's." She spoke softly, a hint of sadness in her voice

"I'll always wear it, grandma." Ricky hugs the hen

Clementine looks down and sighs

Ginger places a wing on her shoulder. "Clem, what's wrong? You've been quiet all week."

"Yeah. What's bothering you, sweetheart?" Rocky asked

"They don't like me because I'm not a chicken..." Clementine sniffles, wiping her beak

Ginger pulls her in for a hug, the duckling nuzzling into her soft feathers

"They love you just as much as we do." The green eyed hen soothes, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek

"They just don't always show it." Rocky adds

Clementine felt better at her parents words. They didn't have to say it to show that they loved her. She pulled away from the hug and joined her siblings, Atticus and Janis greeting her with a smile

Slowly getting back into this book. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Until the next chapter!


	9. Holiday Run

The chicks were helping the flock decorate the sanctuary for Christmas. They were very excited for their first Christmas and loved helping out in any way that they could prepare for it. They even had a little tree at their parents hut

"I can't wait for presents." Ricky smiles

"Yeah! If Christmas gives you presents then it's definitely my favorite time of the year." Lillian agrees

"Presents, presents, presents!" Ava chanted

They finished decorating the main hut and walked home

"Thanks for the help, what what!" Fowler calls out

Clementine ran after her siblings. "Wait up!"

They entered their parents hut, greeted by Ginger and Rocky

"We were wondering when you'd get back." Ginger smiles at her kids

"Sorry. We had a lot to get done with grandpa." Lillian walked over to her nest

"Mommy, when are we getting our presents?" Ava asks

Ginger and Rocky exchanged looks. They noticed that the kids continuously asked about presents and nothing else about Christmas which concerns them.

"You know, it's not all about the presents. Perhaps you shouldn't get any presents this year." Rocky folds his wings

"What! But-but..." Ricky said

"No buts. You all need to learn about the true meaning of Christmas and stop being greedy." Ginger frowns

The kids whined in protest

"Alright, that's enough. Now get over here so we can tell you what Christmas is truly about." Rocky gestures with his wings

They gathered around Ginger and Rocky, sitting down

"Christmas is about giving. Not receiving." Ginger says

"Not getting presents? Aww..." Grayson pouts, furrowing his brows

"Christmas is also about being with friends and family." Rocky puts a wing around his wife

"And spreading holiday cheer." Ginger kissed her husband's cheek

The kids cringed their beaks and averted their eyes

"Quit being gross!" Ricky squawks

"So we won't be getting presents because we haven't been giving, being around friends and family and not spreading holiday cheer?" Lillian questions, the couple nodding

"Aww, come on! How are we supposed to do all that stuff? Christmas is only a few days away!" Clementine groans

"You'll be surprised." Ginger smiles

Over the next few days, they helped Bunty, Mac, Babs and the other chickens with their holiday needs, spent more time with their parents and themselves and even went around giving the whole flock presents

"Oh man. I never knew Christmas was so much work." Grayson rubs his feet from being out in the cold

"At least we did the stuff." Ava said

"Yeah but we probably won't even get any presents for what we did." Ricky sighs

Ginger and Rocky overheard them. Perhaps they did deserve to be rewarded for their surprising behavior lately and not being greedy little chickens or ducklings who only cared about getting presents for their first Christmas

Lillian, Grayson, Ava, Ricky and Clementine got in their nests for the night and had sweet dreams as they slept

Ginger and Rocky placed a few presents under the tree while the chicks and the duckling were sleeping soundly

When they awoke in the morning, they saw the presents occupying the space under the tree and rushed over

"What did you all get?" Ginger smiles, climbing out of her nest and walked over

"I got a ball!" Grayson chirps

"I got a cool shiny rock!" Lillian said

"I got...a scarf!" Ava piped up

"I got berries..." Ricky frowns

"I got a necklace!" Clementine quacks

Ginger smiles at them. This was a Christmas they'd never forget. The chicks and Clementine hugged their parents, being grateful for their Christmas presents.

"Best Christmas ever!" Ava laughs, jumping up and down

Rocky chuckled and picked up his little hen

"So, what are we doing next year for Christmas?" Lillian smiles

"We'll have plenty of time to think about it." Ginger ruffled her comb

Christmas can't come sooner. Its my favorite holiday :D Until the next chapter! Btw, what do you guys think Nick and Fetcher would try to swindle the chickens for?


	10. Dirty Rats

The chicks and their duck sister had grown and were shedding out their baby feathers. It brought joy and sadness to their parents that their little ones were growing up and that they wouldn't be little for much longer but that was life and they had to accept it

The kids were helping Fowler organize his belongings when they heard a knock on the hut door. They went outside to investigate and saw the two rats their parents had always warned them about even if they did help them escape from the Tweedy's, Nick and Fetcher

"Hello kids. Got a minute?" Nick hopes to swindle the young ones

"What for?" Ricky asked

"Well, we might have something you'd be interested in." Nick opens his container

They look to each other before approaching the rats

"How about this beautiful little stick." Nick holds out a pen

"Or this personal necklace or it can be a belt." Fetcher shows them a pet collar

"Uh...no thanks." Lillian said

They walked home as the rats ran alongside them, trying to sell more crummy objects to them

Ginger overheard the bartering pests and once the kids reached the hut and ruffled her feathers, approaching them. "Leave my children alone! They're not interested!" She clucks

"Sorry, miss. We'll be on our way." Nick said

Ginger shoos them inside the hut and closed the door. "Don't go near those rodents again."

"Sorry mommy." Ava hugs the feisty hen

Ginger returns the hug

"What did they get into this time?" Rocky asked, walking over

"They tried dealing with Nick and Fetcher." Ginger tells her mate

"They're not so bad, doll face. I've dealt with them before." The Rhode Island Red puts a wing around her

Ginger moves away from his hold

"I don't care if you or I dealt with them before or if they helped us escape. I don't want our children anywhere near those rats." The green hat wearing hen raised her voice

"We can handle ourselves." Grayson said

"Yeah we're not hatchlings." Lillian huffs

"We never said you were." Rocky picked up Clementine

"You were thinking it. Besides, I don't want anyone to think I do deals with rats." Ricky agrees with his parents warnings

"You're so self centered." Ava sticks her tongue out

"Ava! That's not nice! And Ricky, stop picking up your father's bad habits!" Ginger scolds her chicks

"Bad habits? Speak for yourself." Rocky mutters

"Now promise us you won't go near those two." Ginger said

"We promise." The kids said

Whenever they would come across Nick and Fetcher they would run away, always leaving the rats confused. Was it something they said?

Sorry for the super short chapter! I have soooo many more chapters to do for this story! Like 10 more roughly or even a little more than that. Until the next chapter!


	11. Following Footsteps

The chicks and their sister had peeked Ginger's interest lately, they wouldn't listen to her and only Rocky, showing odd behavior

"So, what's going on with the five of you?" The feisty hen asked

"We want to be like daddy." Ava chirps, flapping her wings

Ginger felt as though it was a bad idea and her kids would only pick up bad habits more so than good ones from their father

They left the hut in search for the American rooster and rushed over after spotting him by the cricket course. Rocky was too focused on the game to even notice them. If his team scored one more point he'd finally beat Bunty

"Papa!" Clementine quacks, causing her father to miss and lose the game

Rocky sighs and turns to face the chicks and duck. "Can I help you? And before you answer, did your mother say yes?"

"We want to be with you." Grayson says

"Oh. Alright, sure. I didn't plan on doing much today." Rocky shrugs. He didn't mind having the extra company

Rocky helped Nobby with dating advice since he didn't know what to say half the time now that he was with Sophia. The kids would repeat everything their father said but the rooster didn't give much attention to it

Then the Rhode Island Red helped Fowler organize his RAF things since he hadn't been feeling well lately. Lillian, Clementine, Ava, Grayson and Ricky only got in the way from following ever so closely behind their dad. Rocky was then starting to take notice...

After helping Fowler, Rocky took a quick break by the water on the hillside. He scratched at one of his wings and the kids copied him, the rooster stopping after he glanced over at them. This definitely reminded him of when the flock copied him during flight training

Though they were copying their father, Ricky was the one mostly affected by it. Ginger noticed her youngest son would talk, walk, even do little quirks like Rocky. Oh how she hoped he wouldn't grow up to be just like him (which obviously happened)

Halfway through the week, Rocky was getting irritated. He couldn't have any privacy, let alone sleep in the same nest as Ginger, or even get a moments peace because of the copycats. It was driving him insane that he couldn't even spend quality time with his wife without the chicks and Clementine being right there

The blue and polka dotted bandanna wearing rooster didn't know how much more he could take as he sat deep in thought in the main hut, his chicks and duckling right by his side, staring so they didn't miss anything he did. Rocky had a scowl expressed on his face, staring at the wall when he got an idea that he remembered, discussing a plan with Ginger when they were asleep the night before

"You know, I just remembered something. Your mother made berry surprise for lunch today and it's all mine since I've been working so hard." Rocky spoke up

Lillian, Clementine, Ricky, Ava and Grayson all widened their eyes, berry surprise being their absolute favorite. They rushed back to the hut to get their dessert so Rocky couldn't have it all

Upon entering the hut, Ginger stopped them in their tracks

"We want berry surprise!" Lillian chirps

"There is none. I haven't made one." Ginger smirks, folding her wings

They exchanged looks with each other, mostly confused ones. Did Rocky lie to them?

"You five need to leave your father alone. You're driving him crazy with how much time you're being around him and copying him in every way." Ginger explains rather calmly

"What's in it for us, doll face?" Ricky ruffled his feathers

The green eyed hen gave her son a look. "It's mom. And if you all leave your father alone for a few weeks I'll make you berry surprise."

"Deal!" Ava spoke up

They did exactly as Ginger had asked, leaving Rocky alone for said time and were rewarded with berry surprise, though Ricky didn't get as much since Ginger thought he picked up too many bad habits from Rocky and shouldn't be rewarded by it

Oh Ricky, you should know better xD until the next chapter :)


	12. Anniversary

The kids were woken up by their parents, giving disapproving grumbles and groans from being awakened

"Get up. You're all going to spend the day with your uncle." Ginger said

"What? Why?" Ricky asked

"It's your mother and i's anniversary and we want to spend the day with ourselves." Rocky explains

"But-but..." Lillian tries to reason with them

"No buts. We want a day without all of you since it doesn't happen often." Ginger gets them out of their nests

"But you promised we'd go for a picnic today!" Ava whined

"Maybe another day, princess." Rocky ruffled her comb

"Now get going. Your uncle is waiting." Ginger shoos them outside

"Can you believe that?" Grayson huffs as they walked to Nobby's hut

"No. We should expect stuff like this." Lillian shrugs

"True." Clementine said

Ava knocks on the hut door and they were greeted by the British rooster, smiling at his nieces and nephews. "Hey guys. Did you want to do anything today since you're parents wanted you to hangout with me?"

"I suppose we could play a game." Lillian shrugs, looking to her siblings to see them nod in agreement

It would help pass the time

They played all kinds of different games with their uncle from duck,duck, chicken to hide and seek and they even played kick ball until Grayson accidentally hit the ball a little too hard and sent it clear over to Bunty's hut. There was no point in getting it back

Suddenly they heard music coming from the main hut and decided to check it out to see what was going on. Nobby was the first to look inside though he didn't really want to until the chicks and duck kept pestering him to and they looked inside shortly after Nobby did

(Cue the sweet tunes! xD)

Ginger and Rocky were having a little dance to themselves, reminding them of their first dance together at the Tweedy's farm. The gang only watched in silence as to not disturb the love birds or let their presence be known, no matter how much their feet tapped along to the beat considering it was pretty catchy

Ginger and Rocky were too focused on their dance to even notice Nobby and the kids, eyes locked on each other. They most certainly were love birds more so than chickens in that moment

Nobby gently nudged the young ones and nods in the opposite direction. They didn't argue and walked away from the hut when something stopped them in their tracks

"Hey, come join us!" Rocky called out

The chicks and duckling eagerly joined their parents and Nobby followed. The British rooster danced with Lillian while Ginger and Rocky danced with Ava, Clementine, Ricky and Grayson

Ginger picked up her two boys and spun them around, both giggling in happiness

Rocky grabbed both Ava and Clementine by one of their wings and twirls his two little princesses

Lillian stood on Nobby's feet and he helped guide her, taking it slow as they danced together

After dancing their tail feathers off, they all took a break

"I thought you guys wanted alone time." Grayson sits on his mother's lap

"We did but we thought you could all loosen up a bit." Ginger embraces her son in a hug and kissing him on the cheek

"Can we dance again?" Ava stretches her wings up, Rocky holding her

"Are you kidding? My feet are sore after all that. And I think I got splinters." Nobby complained

"Aww, but it was so much fun!" Clementine quacks

Rocky picked up Clementine and shifted both of his little girls in his wings. "We'll dance again after our break." He closed his eyes, nuzzling the two. Both Ava and her sister let out a giggle at Rocky's affection

(Who's cutting onions? xD)

"Alright, let's bust some moves." Nobby cracks his wings and stretches his legs. Things had gotten serious. Well, more for him

The kids danced with their parents and uncle until dusk, the time completely getting away from them. Ginger and Rocky couldn't imagine spending their anniversary any other way than without the chicks, Clementine or Nobby celebrating it with them

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I should have another one posted tomorrow. Until the next one!


	13. Times Of Change

The chicks and duckling were acting like absolute teenagers, though they weren't yet, and had been in a terrible mood for the past few weeks. Ginger and Rocky tried asking their children what the problem was but couldn't get a definitive answer from either of them

They wanted change in the hut hold and at the sanctuary, everything being the same old thing. Eventually they told their parents what was bothering them and only got strange looks

"Change?" Rocky asked

"Did your uncle give you gooseberries again?" Ginger sighs, rubbing her forehead

"No! We're serious! Times are a changing!" Lillian chirps

"Sweetheart, there's no need to shout. And there's certainly no need for change." Rocky pats her on the head

Lillian pushes his wing away. "We're leaving!"

They marched out of the hut, off to search for a new home for they couldn't stand to live under these conditions any longer

"Maybe it's a phase?" Rocky shrugs

"Just like last year when they petitioned for a hot tub to be put by the cricket course." Ginger folds her wings

"Or when they refused to have the main hut upgraded." The rooster sighs

Whatever the case, the couple wasn't too worried about it and knew they'd come back like always

The kids went to the nearby islands but they weren't as satisfying and left the area in search of something different. And better. Though nothing turned out the way they wanted as they wandered, finding absolutely nothing in their travels. They heard a branch snap and jumped in fear

"Don't worry, wee ones. It's only me." The Scottish hen walks up to them

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked

"I saw ya wandering about and decided to go after ya's. Your parents might have wanted an adult to go with you." Mac said

"We don't need them. We're better off without em!" Ricky puffs out his chest

"Besides, if there won't be any change done with the sanctuary, we're not going back." Clementine raises her head

"Aye. But maybe we can come up with something to make you all satisfied with having some changes around there." Mac suggests, peeking their interests

The children went back to the sanctuary with Mac and discussed many plans with her in the privacy of Mac's hut

After many disagreements and big changes, they all agreed on something. There should be a fence around the sanctuary, not like a bird cage but more along the lines of a Pickett fence. They also agreed on painting the huts and organizing more activities for the flock

Mac addresses the plans with Ginger since she's the leader. The green eyed hen approved and Mac got straight to work

It took nearly five weeks for all the plans to be finished but it was well worth it, the chicks and Clementine had helped the Scottish hen build and paint everything, even when it came down to organizing boring activities for the chickens

Perhaps Ginger was wrong to refuse any kind of change on the sanctuary and that there should be times of change every so often to keep their beloved sanctuary thriving

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There's not too many chapters left for this book


	14. The Lost Ones

The chicks and duckling had really done it now. They wandered far from the sanctuary to help out with the sanctuary since they were low on supplies, not really feeling up to playing a game or sitting around while doing nothing. However they didn't expect to get lost especially since it wasn't their first time being away from the sanctuary

"W-what if we get attacked." Clementine trembles, glancing up at the tree tops and over her shoulders

Lillian picked up some rocks her little sister dropped. "Nothing's going to happen to us. Besides we're not hatchlings anymore."

"Yeah. Only hatchlings would be scared. And I'm not scared of anything. In fact, just last week a badger tried to eat me but I wasn't terrified at all and managed to scare him off." Ricky smirks, holding his head high

"No you didn't. I saw the whole thing. You were scared of a little earth worm and aunt Mac had to get rid of it for you." Grayson rolls his eyes at Ricky's lie

"Guys, cut it out. We should be trying to find a way back home instead of bickering. Daddy was supposed to tell me a story about a chicken queen for bedtime tonight." Ava sighs. She clearly wasn't in the mood

The young ones observed their surroundings for anything, any kind of sign that would seem familiar as a landmark. It was almost dusk which didn't help since chickens or ducks couldn't see too well in the dark. They nestled down in an abandoned animal den for the night, neither one admitting that they were scared. What kind of predators lurked in the night?

Grayson noticed that Clementine was still trembling and moved closer to his little sister in an attempt to comfort her. The duckling felt better at her brother's comfort and thanked him

The gang didn't sleep well throughout the night, however. Strange noises were what mostly kept them up in fear that they'd be found by a predator of the night. Ava could've sworn that she heard growls by the entrance at some point and her siblings wouldn't have doubted it. If it was in fact a large predator it wouldn't have much luck getting in since the way into the den was rather small.

Once morning came, the five hurried out of the little den in search of breakfast, leaving behind the supplies. There would always be time to get more. They gathered edible nuts and berries and shared them amongst themselves. But they took no notice of being watched...

A snake was watching the youngsters from a nearby bush. But not just any snake. An Adder which was a venomous snake in England. It slithered towards the unsuspecting chicks and ducklings while they finished their breakfast

"Hello young ones. Lost?" The old snake hissed, startling the group

"Yeah. What of it?" Ricky ruffled his feathers

"I mean no harm." The Adder said, though he really did. They were dumb birds after all. Or so he thought

The chicks and Clementine didn't trust the reptile and ran in the opposite direction, the snake in pursuit. They didn't know how far they ran when they all skidded to a stop. Did they just hear voices? Unfortunately they didn't have time to listen as the Adder had chased after them, not wanting to pass up a meal like this. The gang was about to accept their fate when a rock hit the dumb snake on the head. He turned to see a hen in a green hat, glaring directly at the serpent

"Stay away from them!" Ginger clucks, throwing another rock

The old snake didn't want to risk getting himself killed and slithered away

After making sure he was no longer in sight, the feisty hen hugged her kids. "We were so worried."

"Can we go home now, mommy?" Clementine rubs her head against Ginger's soft feathers

"Yeah. I still need a bedtime story from last night." Ava chirps

"Pops is here?" Ricky asked

"Yes Clem, we can.Your father is back at the hut with Babs Incase you five had shown up while I was out looking for you." The hen caresses her adopted daughter's feathers and looked to her chicks

Bunty and Mac joined Ginger and her kids, relieved to have found them in the nick of time. The young ones all swore an oath. Never leave the safety of the sanctuary ever again, for it was far too dangerous out there for wee ones like themselves

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until the next one


	15. Too Chicken

The young chicks and duckling had now grown a bit and it not only made Ginger and Rocky sad but it also made them feel old as their kids grew up. So many memories...

The little adventurers were playing truth or pluck, which was like truth or dare except instead of dare, There was pluck in which they had to pluck a feather from one of the chickens and not get caught in the process. However, Lillian was the only one to not ever choose pluck which was boring for her siblings.

"Lil, you better pick pluck this time." Grayson huffs

"Yeah, it's no fun when you don't pick it." Clementine said, rubbing her neck

"Alright fine. I'll pick pluck." Lillian folds her wings

"Ok. You have to pluck a feather from mom." Ricky smirks. He knew it would be tough for his older sister to do

"No problem. That's easy." Though really it made Lillian's stomach do flips. It just had to be Ginger didn't it? Stupid Ricky. She hoped he'd be single as an adult for his whole life

And with that, her siblings parted ways. Their sister had a feather to pluck after all and they didn't want to look like suspects if she were to get caught by their mother

Lillian sets off to find her mother. Home? Nope. Main hut? Nope. The young hen looked all over for her feisty mother, eventually finding her in Babs' hut. She approached the adults as they conversed, making sure to be absolutely silent.

Lillian felt nervous, reaching a wing out towards a distracted Ginger. Was this a bad idea? It sure felt like one. What if she got grounded? Ugh why was this so difficult? It's just feather plucking! Besides, feathers grow back. Right? Lillian snaps back to reality when Ginger calls her name, now noticing her daughter

"Darling? Did you need something?" Ginger tilts her head

"Huh? Oh, uh...no. I don't remember why I came in here." Lillian lies, turning around and exiting the hut

This was going to be impossible...

A week went by and the young hen still didn't manage to pluck a feather from her mother. Her siblings were starting to get impatient for it was taking far too long at this point

"What's the matter? Chicken?" Ricky whispers as they were getting ready to nestle down for the night

This made Lillian mad. How dare he! She marched over to her parents nest, rummaged through the bedding in search of a feather that had fallen off. However she had to return to her own nest empty winged since her parents had walked up to their nest while she was rummaging

She waited until Ginger and Rocky were asleep and approached her parents, looking away as she reached a wing out and plucked a feather. She did it! She returned triumphantly to her siblings and showed them the feather. The chicks and duckling examine the feather only to hand it back

"Nice try but that's dad's feather." Grayson whispers

Lillian was quite surprised at the news and looked over the feather herself incase they were lying. Yep. Brown feather. Definitely Rocky's. She hung her head and returned to her parents, this time successfully plucking a feather from Ginger and rushing to the others in fear of Ginger waking up at any moment. This time she got the right feather.

"Nice job. Took you long enough." Ava said

Lillian rolls her eyes at Ava. She had no idea how hard it was. She was just glad that it was over and crossed her wings that she'd never have to pluck another feather from Ginger again.

When her parents asked their kids how they were both missing a feather, they all played dumb. Though Ginger had a slight suspicion...

Sorry again that these are super short. We're getting so close to the end of this book!!! Can you believe it?! Until the next one


	16. Promises

Life on the sanctuary had been quite...peaceful as of late. Though mostly it felt different to be honest. Fowler had passed away and it hit everyone pretty hard since he was family. They were going to miss him rambling on about his RAF days and yelling at the chickens when they got out of control. But what they were going to miss the most were his 'what whats'

Ginger and Rocky's children didn't want to do anything, let alone eat. Grandpa Fowler was the best and now he was gone...

Ginger and Rocky noticed the change in their chicks and Clementine and tried many things to cheer them up. Picnics, games, bedtime stories, adventures, even berry surprise couldn't cheer them up being as it was their favorite dessert. What on earth could get them out of this slump?

Grayson poked at his dinner, unamused and his siblings did the same. Clementine was far too in a daze to even realize she was falling out of her seat until

Thump!

Ginger picked up her daughter and placed her back on her seat

"Sheesh. Try not to be so hyper, guys." Rocky mutters, getting an elbow to the ribs from Ginger

The couple was completely out of ideas. Unless...

"Hey. How about we clean out grandpa's hut?" Ginger smiles

This made the chicks and duckling sit up straight at Ginger's words

"You mean it?" Lillian asked

"Promise." Ginger holds up a wing while placing her other wing over her heart. The British hen never broke a promise in her life. Well...maybe one. But she didn't mean to break her promise about keeping her brother safe at the Tweedy's. She was relieved to see her sweet...wait...kind of...a little...you get the idea. They could be little devils but they were back to their old selves for the time being

Ginger and Rocky led the kids to Fowler's hut after finishing up dinner. Upon entering the hut Ginger felt tears threatening to fall as she looked around, posters, pictures and ribbons occupying the hut walls. She rarely cried but Fowler had always been there for her and now he wasn't. This was going to be very hard for her. How can she fight back these emotions?

The cleanup went rather slow for the couple but not so much for the youngsters. They took down what they could reach while Ginger and Rocky got the rest, both having flashbacks of Fowler and all that they did with him. Ginger felt a tug on her wing and turned slightly, Clementine having a worried expression painted on her face

"Are you alright, mommy? You're awfully quiet." She said in almost a whisper

"Yes. I'm fine, Clem. Promise." Ginger forced a smile

Clementine watched her for a moment before walking away. She knew her mother wasn't really ok but decided to let it go and not pester her into admitting how she truly felt

They called it quits early since it was beginning to be too much for Ginger. The hen could feel her tears had started to leave her eyes and knew she couldn't fight it no more but she had to be strong for her family. No signs of weakness. Never. Ginger couldn't even sleep that night from their activity. Had she been strong for far too long and couldn't hold back anymore? Because it sure seems like it

The flock woke up rather late as Fowler was always the one to crow in the morning as roosters usually do. Someone would have to take his place, most of the votes going towards Nobby since he needed to put in some work around the sanctuary

The kids were much more cheery throughout the day, though toned it down as they helped their parents clean out the last of the items in Fowler's hut. Ginger didn't help much, sitting outside of the hut to calm herself most of the time throughout the clean up. Rocky noticed her behavior but knew it was best to give the hen some space since she was still grieving.

Once the hut was completely empty, the family headed back home. Ginger went up onto the roof to have some privacy. Rocky made sure the kids were all in their nests before going to Ginger, sitting beside his mate

"Something you want to talk about?" The American rooster spoke up

"I- I just miss Fowler. He was always there for me when i grew up on Tweedy farm. He's always been family to me and to lose someone so close...I didn't know how much it would hurt..." Ginger explains, tears falling down her face

Rocky nervously rubs his wings and looked up at the sky. "He's in a better place, doll face. And one day, me and you will be up there with him. Just think of how proud he's always been of you."

Ginger wipes away her tears and leaned against her mate, feeling much better

They jumped a little at the found of feet below

"Hey. Are you guys alright?" Lillian asked, eavesdropping on her parents

"Yes. Nothing to worry about." Rocky calls down below

"Promise?" Ricky raises a brow

"Promise." Ginger nods

A bit of a sad one. Do you think Ginger and Rocky could be foreshadowing? Until the next chapter!


	17. In The End

It was like almost any other day at the sanctuary except for the fact that two humans came across the chickens home. How on earth did those birds get there? And did they build everything? But chickens were stupid! Weren't they? Clementine, Grayson, Ava, Lillian and Ricky were all washing their feathers by the waters edge when they saw the strange beings. They never saw humans before

"What do you think they are?" Ava whispers

"I- I don't know. Giants?" Lillian shrugs. She had no clue

"Giants?!" Clementine quacks in fear

Nobby had heard his niece and hurried to their location to see what the problem was, stopping in his tracks on the hillside. "What's going on here?"

"Uncle Nobby! There were giants!" Grayson says, pointing to where they saw the humans

Nobby looks over to where the young rooster was pointing but didn't see anything

"You five didn't get bit by an eel or anything that made you hallucinate, right?" The British rooster says

"We're telling the truth!" Lillian ruffled her feathers. Why didn't he believe them?

"Well, I didn't see any giants. And that makes me believe that you're all using your imagination." Nobby replies

"At least we don't use our imagination twenty four seven." Ricky mutters

"I'm getting your parents. This is getting a little too crazy for me." Nobby walks to Ginger and Rocky's hut

"Crazy?! I'll show him crazy!" Ava chirps, charging at the short rooster only to be held back by her siblings

Nobby returned with the couple and the kids tried telling their parents what they saw. This time, they seemed to believe them. What a relief.

"I wouldn't doubt it if humans found us." Ginger shakes her head

"Humans? What would they be doing out this far?" Rocky asked

"Maybe they want to redecorate our home. My hut could use some love." Nobby said

"Wait...maybe they're going to destroy the sanctuary or even capture us." The feisty hen turns to face them

"We have to stop them!" Lillian spoke up

"They're meanies!" Clementine adds

The adults gathered a meeting in the main hut, telling the flock about the humans which shocked the chickens. Ginger and Mac came up with a plan to defend their little haven, showing the plans to the chickens even if they didn't quite understand them

"We need to put traps along the other islands and hide them so they don't expect them." Mac explains the drawing

"Then we need to put some traps throughout the sanctuary incase they try anything." Ginger taps on the other half of the drawing, the chickens seeming to understand it now

"Babs, we need you to make fake chickens. Bunty, you're in charge of where the traps go. Nobby, you will be our look out and report anything suspicious. Everyone else will stay in the safety of their huts." Ginger instructs, determined to put a stop to those pesky humans

The flock dispersed, doing what they had to. The chicks and duckling were marching in the direction of Mac's hut only to be stopped by their father. "Turn your little tail feathers around. You're going home."

"But dad!" Grayson huffs

"No buts. You heard your mother. Now get a move on." Rocky shoos them back towards the hut

"How are we supposed to help by hiding?" Lillian furrowed her brow

"Trust me, your mom knows what she's doing." The American rooster said

The chickens worked day and night until everything was in place. Now they just had to wait for their targets. It took about a week for the humans to return, the chickens watching from their huts as they yelled in pain from the traps on the other islands. So far so good. They fell for the fake chicken trap

Ginger felt confident that they wouldn't succeed and walked away from the window. The kids however were glued to the window, not wanting to miss some quality entertainment. They laughed their feathers off when the humans got their fingers stuck in tree sap on the rooftops of the huts. It took them so many tries to get free, and once they were they tried to sneak around to the backside, only to get knocked into the water by stepping on pine cones that rolled down the hill. The humans made one last attempt to get the chickens, only to not make any progress getting out of the water as they kept stepping on slippery rocks. The pesky beings retreated, the chickens cheering triumphantly. They were safe!

The chicks and duckling got ready for bed, Lillian refusing. "I don't wanna sleep."

Ginger tickled her daughter for not wanting to go to bed. "Are you sure now?" She smiled down at her

"Yes." Lillian giggles, her mother tickling her again

The little hen gave up and climbed into her nest, Ginger giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight."

Lillian shifts and looked up at the British hen

"Mommy, do you ever wonder what would happen if you and daddy ever got lost?" The little hen asked

"We'd be wondering if you and your brothers are safe. And we know you'd come looking for us." Ginger said, giving her daughter a peck on the forehead. "Now go to sleep."

Lillian smiles and closed her eyes. It was such an amazing thing to live on the sanctuary

I'm not proud of this chapter but eh. Keep your eyes peeled for the epilogue ;)


	18. Epilogue

The flock was having a party for Ginger since it was the British hen's hatch day. Nobby, Rocky and the others though had to keep an eye on the chicks and Clementine since they could get a little rowdy at parties.

Ava was conversing with some of the other chicks when Ricky startled them with confetti.

"You scaredy eggs. It's just confetti!" Ricky laughs

Agnus had to drag little Rocky junior to the timeout corner

Ava was eyeing Ginger's cake. Ooh it was so very tempting. Perhaps she could have a little taste. Or maybe even all of it!!! The little hen was about to leap for the dessert when Rocky grabbed her by the tail feathers

"Ava, how many times do I have to tell you? Wait until it's time to cut the cake." The Rhode Island Red sighs, taking a quick glance at the cake

Wait? The cake has a comb?

"Nobby! Get away from your sisters cake!" Rocky squawks

"Aww." Nobby pouted, folding his wings. "What a load of stupid! I was just checking it...with my tongue..."

Clementine had opened several of Ginger's present, not impressed by any of them so far. Babs picked up the duckling and puts a hat on her head that she had knitted

"Oh, you look lovely!" Babs smiles at her creation on Clementine's head

The duckling is not amused...

Mac was boring Lillian to death with facts and what not, hey at least she wasn't getting into any trouble

And Bunty had Grayson under one of her wings so she could tell where he was at without worrying about the little rooster running off. It was a party to remember. Not so much for the chicks and duckling.

What a cute little way to end this book :) thank you all for reading!


End file.
